


Change

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto and Shou both know their feelings but are afraid to take that final step out of fear of hurting the band. A tweet from Hiroto changes that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, olddd, I don't even REMEMBER when. I remember it was written based on a real event Pon said he'd give Shou 'sweet words' and Shou replied '♥~'. Don't ask me when this was.

Sleepily, Hiroto automatically reached for his phone and opened twitter. Not thinking twice, he made a reply to something Shou said. Still half-asleep, he rolled over and closed his eyes again, allowing sleep to claim him again and this incident getting confused with his dreams.

What was that dream he'd had? Something about twitter and Shou. He shrugged it off and stepped in the shower. It couldn't have been that important.

He got out of the shower and looked at his phone. A message from Saga made him frown:

_Don't even deny that you like him. It is so painfully obvious, just tell him already! If he doesn't figure out that is. Maybe you want to stop flirting on twitter though, fans aren't stupid._

Hiroto opened a twitter window, muttering to himself while switching to his twitter. He groaned as he saw the rogue tweet promising Shou sweet words.

The men knew they liked each other but they had a silent agreement not to make any moves. It would change everything about the band; the way they performed for fans, the things they said, everything. That tweet was as good as saying “hey Shou, let's change everything and date!”

As Hiroto sat on the sofa, bored and wondering how to spend his evening, he heard his phone buzz and looked at the message across his screen:

_I'm bored, alright if I come over?_

Shou of course. Hiroto wanted to see him, but his blood ran cold as his mind went over possibilities of how Shou would react to Hiroto's blatant flirting. What if he was angry? Part of their unspoken arrangement dictated that they would never try to take things further. They both knew how they felt but expressing it created too big a temptation to take it that one step further, to lose themselves in each other. Hiroto realized he still hadn't answered and quickly fired back an affirmative. His stomach was doing flip-flops imaging Shou's reaction.

To Hiroto's immense relief, Shou said nothing as they ordered pizza. Said nothing as they played the latest Tekken game until they had forgotten who had beaten who how many times. As they watched the anim\e Weiss Kreuz, he could take it no longer, he had to know how much he had sinned with what he had said.

“Shou,” he said seriously “What I said to you earlier...”

“Promising me sweet words? We both know that would change things.” Shou looked down, “Just out of curiosity though, what words would you say?”

Hiroto blinked in shock. Had he slipped into an alternate reality? Even with that invite though, he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

He felt a hand tipping his chin up and the next second, lips were on his, fingers running through his hair.

They parted and Hiroto gazed into Shou's eyes, fear melting away. Yes, things would change but it didn't have to be a bad thing, they would have each other.

“I would tell you I love you,” Hiroto said, barely louder than a whisper. It felt so good to finally let it out, to put a name on his emotions. He had known for a long time he had these emotions but he had resisted putting a name to them and now letting out felt exhilarating. “I love you,” he couldn't stop saying it now, “I've always loved you,” and it was true, he had. Ever since he had seen that pretty face when Shou had come to see BAQUEPIA and hijack him, Hiroto had known there was something special. This feeling had only grown as they spent more time together, “you're so beautiful.”

“And if I said you're the beautiful one?”

Hiroto felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and leaned in to kiss Shou again. Shou moved back so Hiroto's face just landed on his chest. Both burst out laughing and didn't stop for a good few minutes, until Hiroto collapsed into Shou's arms and their mouths connected again. The kiss, tender and loving, affirmed everything they had been holding back. Their mouths opened, allowing access but neither went wild, gently rubbing each others' tongues.

A ball of fluff nudging itself between them made the men break apart. Mogu looked at Hiroto pitifully and whined.

“Yes my little one, I'll always love you,” Hiroto picked up the Pomeranian and hugged him before setting him on the floor and retrieving a doggie toy, going back to the more interesting past-time of kissing Shou.

As the kissing slowly became more passionate, Shou lifted Hiroto and carried him towards the bedroom. Shou set Hiroto down and Hiroto's heart began to pound. He was ready after so long to express how he felt but he was so scared of how things would change.

“Shou,” he said “I do love you, but I'm scared, I don't want this to affect our work.”

“Hiroto,” Shou said “When you first said that, I was scared too but in the end, I responded with a ♡ because I think we owe it to ourselves to see where we can end up, and we can keep our personal and professional lives separate.”

Hiroto brought his lips to Shou's, the words helping him feel slightly at ease. Shou wrapped his arms around Hiroto and they tumbled to the bed. Under him, Shou felt Hiroto start to move his hips and moved his own in response. They broke apart briefly to discard clothes, leaving no constricting fabric between them. Bringing two cocks and two hearts together, they began to move their hips in an erotic dance.

Hardness pressing against hardness, the friction increased as the men were thrusting and grinding against each other. Pulling Shou closer, the air filled with ragged breathing as the two moaned into each others' mouths.

Innocent though Hiroto looked, this moment when he was anything but, this was when he was most beautiful.

A hand slid up Shou's chest and made contact with a nipple and brushing over the bud. Hiroto gently squeezed it between his thumb and forefinger, delighting in the sounds he elicited. Beautiful as Shou was in total control, this vulnerable and needy side, displaying such raw passion, was what Hiroto loved most.

They thrust harder and faster, cocks against each other, creating more and more friction until finally Hiroto tipped over the edge, throwing his head back and crying out Shou's name as ecstasy washed over him. He continued to thrust until Shou's cry answered his own, the older man's back arching as his essence poured out.

Shou collapsed atop Hiroto, their fluids mingling but they didn't care. They were happy and sated and neither wanted to move, as if the spell might break.

“I love you” Hiroto nuzzled Shou's nose.

“I love you too,” said Shou, “And I promise that we'll keep our love life apart from our band life.”

“I know we will,” replied Hiroto. He still had a bit of fear but that was gradually becoming less and less with Shou's reassurances.

After the two had finally moved to take a shower, they snuggled up to sleep and quite honestly, neither could remember when they'd slept better. Hiroto woke first and smiled to look up and see Shou's still-sleeping figure. He looked so cute like this. Eyes closed, snoring lightly, he looked like an angel, the complete opposite of last night. Shou slowly opened his eyes and seeing Hiroto awake, he said “Performance today, think we can handle it?” kissing the top of the younger man's head.

Hiroto nodded. Oh yes, he could handle doing what he loved with the person he loved beside him? He could go for that.

 

As they walked into the dressing room fresh off stage, Shou said, “That was great, wasn't it?”

“Something about it felt different,” began Nao. Hiroto groaned. The thing with him and Shou was already changing them, the others could feel it too. “But whatever it was made us stronger.”

Shou looked at Hiroto and shrugged. They might as well tell everyone now, they would have to sooner or later.

Besides, all that really mattered was that they had each other.

 


End file.
